The Bad Girl
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: Six Prior was always a bad child. She was first sent to Juvie at the Age of 9, when her parents kicked her out. At the age of 12, she met Sam Puckett in Juvie. Now she is 17, and moving to Chicago. What happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy? Will he change her for the better? Read to find out! Warning! May have violent Scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey weirdos! It's me Yep here's a new story! Tell me y'all opinion on how STUPID this will probably be!**

The Bad Girl

Chapter 1

"Prior, it's your lucky day! Some idiot decided to bail you out!" Patty yells at me as she unlocks my cell door. She is my main guard. I know I'm not supposed to call them by their names, but they gave up on trying to make me stop when I turned 13. "Well, I'm gonna miss this place, Patty." I say looking around my cell. Yeah, I know, who would miss a prison cell. Especially when you've sentenced for 6 years for the 6th time in 6 months after being bailed out within the first week.

"I'm sure we'll see you again sometime soon, Prior." Patty spits with clear disgust in her voice. "You know your gonna miss me." Instead of shooting some kinda comment back, she tazes me for the 10 time today. "You should know I don't feel half of the stuff y'all use on me."

Patty is walking me to the waiting room where Puckett stand. Patty is talking to Brenda the lady who works at the front desk. I slip out of my handcuffs and ankle cuffs and walk up to Sam. "Want a rib?" She asks reaching into her bag. "Hell yeah!" I whisper yell for some reason.

Sam hands me the rib and I take a big bite. "It's been so long since I've had food this good!" I mumble while trying to get the rest of the meat in my mouth. "Alright Prior, you can leave." Brenda yells and I run to the parking lot looking for Sam car. "Did you run here after you got the money or did Spencer drive you. "I ran from school the second Melanie called my telling me Prior was in jail. So I may've or may not have tricked Freddie into hacking your parents bank account. We each have about a million or two in each of our bank accounts." I hug her extremely tight. "Can you take me to Tori's Dinner, I kinda need a place to stay until next Monday. I have to leave before my parents find out this is my 6th time in Jail in 6 months, but first, I wanna get a tattoo. You are gonna to whether you like it or not." We smirk at each other.

 ***Time Skip***

As soon as we arrive at Tori's we run up to her. "Tattoos." I say and she leads us to the back, where we meet up with Bud, and Miles. "Hey idiots." I say, announcing our presence. They nod in response. "How 'bout this one?" Tori asked while holding up the image. It was a picture of two 12 year-old girls behind bars with Juvie Sisters at the top. I got mine on my forearm because I really don't care who sees, while Sam got hers on her lower back, right before her butt. We paid Tori, and I headed to Sam's for the night. "Hey, I have iCarly tonight, you mind if I go, thanks, Oh there's waffles in the freezer!" She yelled before I could answer, she was out the door. I shake my head and mutter, "Same old Sam."

 **I know it's short, but what do y'all think? I just wanted to write a new story, so read and review.**

 **Love,**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Fourtris will last**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tiny Peoples! How y'all doing? I doing fine, just tired even though I probably had like 17 hours of sleep yesterday. MaddyMay04, it'll eventually get there. Don't forget about the contest! Okay, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

Six P.O.V.

Today, is the day I leave Seattle. I'm moving to Chicago, where I'm should get a job. Look, I know I'm not the best kid, but I finished High School already. I'm not one of those dumbass kids who constantly get in trouble. I'm one of those smartass kids who know how to manipulate people and always get in trouble. I'm supposed to be staying with Tori, my mom's sister. I have a feeling that she's gonna force me to go back to school though, just to try to keep me out of trouble. "Now boarding flight number 486 to Chicago, Illinois" **(Sorry never been on a plane before, and I don't really pay attention when we go to the airport to pick my dad up, so I have no idea how this works.)** Sam and I hug. "I'll see you around Six. Don't forget to use the butter sock." She says as we hug. "I'll see you around Sam, and trust me when have I forgotten to use the butter sock?" I say with a small laugh. We let go and I board the plane after a full body search, because the last time I was at this airport, I had a few knives on me and I forgot about them.

 ***Time Skip***

The plane just landed, and I can tell the flight attendants are relieved. I may or may not have slipped peace serum and some meds for people with constipation in their water. They also had to lug around a certain cart just for me, because I wasn't allowed to have anything that was sharp or anything that could be turned into a weapon.

We got off the plane and they did a full body search again, just to be sure, then they let me go. I walked down stairs to go meet Tori. Of course they had about six police men with eyes on me at all times until I reached Tori. She held a sign that said. "Demon Child" on it. I ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I could. Tori was one of the few family members I had that hadn't disowned me.

"Guess what?!" She said as we walked out of the airport. "Chicken butt?" I said while laughing. She gave me a look and I stopped. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. What happened?" She smiles a huge smile. "I got a boyfriend!" I stop completely. Then I hug her again. "Awe, my little Tori finally grew up!" I say in a baby voice. I can feel her rolling her eyes. I then become serious. "What does he think of me? He's not gonna give me a hard time about my past and my ways?" I ask with a slight fear in my voice.

She smiles a little. "Trust me Six, he loves you. When I told him you were coming, he got so excited. The only thing is, I think you might scare him, please don't threaten him to bad okay?' I nod and we walk to the car. Just as I'm putting my stuff in Tori says, "You know you're going back to school, right" I groan and get into the car. The drive to her house is, long, but when we get there, I happy to see the same place I stayed after the first time I went to Juvie. This is more of home than my actual home was. "One rule," Tori starts. "try not to get arrested again?" I nod and run up to the room that will probably be mine for a long time.

 **There y'all go. Yeah I know it's short, but actually there is no but this time. *laughs quietly* I said butt. I know, I'm sooooo mature. Anyway that's all I got really. So bye with immaturity,**

 **-Fourtris will last**


	3. Chapter 3 DON'T KILL ME

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! Hey Tiny Peoples! I have a major important question. What do y'all wanna be called? I know y'all probably don't like the names I've given y'all recently, so PM me or send a review or whatever. Just tell me what y'all wanna be called. Sorry about the constant use of the word "y'all" but I'm from Louisiana, and we kinda tend to say that often. No more time to waste, so here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Six P.O.V

I run into my room, and see paint brushes and many different colors of paint. I'll have to thank Tori later. I rush forwards and grab a brush and some black paint. I look around the room. Weird, 5 walls. I paint each wall black. On one of the plain walls I paint I silver color in stripes, so it looks like a prison cell, on the wall right across from where I will push my bed, I paint quotes in a blood red color, in cursive writing, on the wall with the door, I pain random pictures in a baby blue color, on the wall with my closet door and bathroom door, I pain every date I was in juvie or gotten out of it in a gold color, and on the wall that my bed will be pushed against, I paint every name I know that belongs to a person I know in every single color.

You see I actually have a photographic memory. I remember anything and everything. Hell, I know the president social security number after only seeing it once. The walls dried fast, so I was able to push my no-framed bed against the wall, push my dresser next to it, and start hanging up pictures I drew, maps, and any other important thing I need I glance around the room, when I notice something. When I look closer, I see it's the Wifi router! YEAH! I get to have the best Wifi in the house! "SIX! COME DOWN STAIRS, SO YOU CAN MEET YOUR IDIOT COUSINS!" Tori yells, and I run down stairs.

When I get to the bottom, I almost stop completely in my tracks. "Hey, fart brains!" I say to Uriah and Zeke. You're probably wondering how I know the two dumbest kids in America. Well, let's just say I was stuck, in a cell with those two idiots, for a month, before their mom bailed them out. Oh and let me tell you, they were more annoying that a four-year-old asking are we there yet over and over again. "SIX!" They yell as they jump on top of me, well, Uriah attempts to jump on me, but he missed and is on the floor.

"Are you sure I'm related to those two idiots?" I ask Tori as Uriah tries to get up. I said tries. She nods. "Yeah, they're Hana's children, and she wanted to get them away from her for at least 72 hours, so they are gonna stay with us for a few days." I'm a little confused at first. "Did you say 72 hours? Please tell me they aren't that annoying?" I say. I know they are annoying, but I've only been stuck with them for a month an in that month I made them sit in the corner and do nothing. And when their mom bailed them, Uriah had a bloody nose and Zeke was holding his junk because I kicked him "too hard" according to him because they disobeyed my rules. "Trust me, they're that bad." I nod and head upstairs to my room.

When I get there I see Uriah, fucking messing with my paintings. "Uriah, I swear to God, you have 5 seconds to fucking put down my paintings, or your hand will forever be up your ass, and I'll cut off your man hood, and staple it to your forehead! Have I made myself clear?" He nods with fear in his eyes while Zeke laughs his ass off. I send him a death glare, and he stops immediately. "Six, guess what?" Zeke says in happiness. I swear those two are Bipolar. "Um…let's see, you want to give me 1000 dollars, you want to sell me something, you have candy for me, you want me to stab Uriah in the eye with a butter knife, you want me to insult Uriah, you want me to shave your eyebrows off, you want me to steal y'all candy, you want me to hack into the school. Is that everything?" I say just to name a few things I wouldn't mind doing right now. "Close, school starts tomorrow, so we need to get you some supplies or have Tori get you some supplies." I start to yell every curse word known to man in French, until I yell a few sentences in English. "SHIT BALLS! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL WHOLE! I SWEAR I AM GONNA KILL A FUCKER! I FINISHED ALREADY! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO FUCKING GO TO THE FUCKING FUCK WHOLE!" Then I start to go back to French. Yes, I do like to learn, but I don't need to go to another school where everyone knows who I am and what I've done.

When my French ramble cools down Uriah speaks. "That's a colorful langue you got there." I stare at him for a moment until I kick him in the balls, and he falls to the floor crying like a little girl. "Hey Uriah," I don't speak again until I can see his pained face. "grow a pair." Zeke starts to laugh as I walk down stairs to see if Tori can give me another tattoo, and dye my hair a few other colors. Both of my arms have arm sleeves, the juvie sisters were the last tattoo I needed to complete the right arm sleeve, I have my ravens across my collar bone, black and purple roses twirling around my waist, and a few quotes on my forearms. As for pricings I have one small nose stud, one lip ring, my right ear has two ear rings, and my left ear has three. I want to have one blue streak, one purple streak, one black streak, one red streak, and one half of my head to have black hair while the other will be my dull, curly blonde hair with the streaks. "Tori, can I have a favor?"

 **DON'T KILL ME! IT HAS BEEN A STRESSFUL YEAR SO FAR! Okay before y'all do kill me, even though I told y'all not to, I totally deserve it, I have an essay, art, and photography contest for school. I'm entering in the Catholic Daughters contest. That's right, I love baby Jesus! And my grades started to drop and I need to stop ranting.**

 **With fear of death caused by readers,**

 **Fourtris will last**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Tiny Peoples! I sorry, but I want to update more often but my parents started being stricter with my computer time, so I can barely have it at times now. I want to update more often so I don't make y'all wait as long, but that may not be possible. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 4

Six P.O.V

 **(time skip to the first day of school)**

Right now, I'm screaming as I hold a death grip on my bed while Tori's pulling my ankles, trying to get me out of bed and ready for school. "Tori I don't wanna go!" I whine as she uses a pry bar to try and pry my hands away from my bed. "Can we make a deal?" Tori says and I perk up in interest, but not loosening my iron grip. "I'm listening." She nods and continues. "If you go to school, I'll bail you out once without punishment, deal?" I think for a moment before answering. "Make it six times, and you have a deal." Tori nods, and I let go of my bed reluctantly, and walk to my closet to get dressed. "Uh…aren't you forgetting something?" Tori asks while raising 1 eyebrow. I put on my confused face. "I showered last week, see!" I say while bringing my hair close to her face, so she can smell it. "Six, now that you are out of juvie, you need to shower every day." I sigh. "How 'bout every two days?" I plead with a hopeful voice. She nods, but says "Now, go shower!" while pointing towards the door. I grumble and walk into the bathroom and step into the shower after undressing. Wash hair, wash face, wash body, get out. Seems simple enough, but no, Tori had to get me an advanced shower that uses a panel instead of just the nozzle.

I get out of the shower after finally figuring out how to turn the cold water on. Yeah I said cold water. I love hot water, but I'm still used to the cold showers of the juvie bathrooms. I step towards my closet and pull out some camo cut-off jean short shorts, a dark red belly shirt, fishnet stockings with a few rips just because they look awesome, and my black combat boots. I put my hair up in a messy bun with a small knife that was made to look like a chop stick holding my hair together. I put a pocket knife in each of my combat boots too. Tori somehow convinced me to wear makeup. So I put on some eyeliner like Avril Lavigne, but that's it.

"Tori do I have a car?" I yell as I walk downstairs. "Yeah, I got you a military jeep." She says as I grab an apple from the counter. She hands me my keys, and I get in the camo colored jeep. Ah, perfect. I drive to school witch is surprisingly close, and Tori followed me. "SIXY!" I hear from behind my jeep. "Oh God No! Please tell me you two fuckers don't come here!" I say as Uriah and Zeke run towards my door, Uriah running into the door, then Zeke tripping over him.

I jump out of the jeep, literally, and head towards what I'm assuming is the front door. Uriah and Zeke gave me my schedule the day they dragged me shopping for school supplies. I open the front doors and everything goes silent, and then the stares and whispers begin. I hear the usual stuff. I act as if none of it exists until I hear one boy say one overly loud whisper. "She's a fake, she's not what everyone thinks she is." That's when I lose it, and pull the knife from my hair and throw it at the boy. My waist long hair falls as I turn to see the boy pined to the wall. With that, everyone, and I mean everyone, has created a crowd around us.

"What's your names." I say with venom dripping from my voice. The one that's pinned to the wall speaks. "I'm Peter, that's Drew, and she's Molly." I smile a little as I pull one of the pocket knives from my combat boots. "Are you sure you know all of the facts?" I say directed to Peter. "Yeah, I do. You act as if you are the most wanted girl in the world, and we all know you aren't." I take a deep breath and twirl the knife in my fingers. "Let me tell you something. I'm not the most wanted girl in the world, but you know what? I was number one on The World's Most Wanted List for three years. From the age 12-14. I get arrested about eight times a week, I'm not allowed to use anything metal without permission from the state, I'm not allowed in about 12 different states, my parents kicked me out at the age of 9, I am stronger than everyone in this damn school combined together, I have been put into military training just so I would be away from my relatives, almost all of my family hates me, I've hacked every government known to mankind, I have been all the way around the world in three night just to escape any form of police, I am practically the devil's child." Peter scoffs. "Sure…" he says all sarcastically. "Still don't believe me? You three will fight me all at once right now." I say as I put my knives away after pulling the other one away from Peter. He nods and they instantly start circling me. Molly will be an easy opponent, so she will most likely stand off to the side the whole time. Peter and Drew are going to gang up on me.

They charge and I throw a punch at Molly leaving her unconscious on the ground, but Drew grabs my arms and holds them back while Peter attacks my face. Just as Peter goes to throw another punch I swing my legs up and flip over Drew, whom Peter ends up punching. Drew goes down and Peter lunges at me. I grab his arm and flip him, sit on him, and punch him in the face until I hear the sickening crack of his nose breaking. I dislocate his shoulder, and kick him hard enough in the balls, that I know they will be black and blue. "Mess with me again, and I'll do worse." I spit as I turn away to walk to my locker.

Just as I approach my locker I see one of my best friends from Juvie. "Yo Bitch!" I yell as do our secret hand signal. "The Shit Head has returned! I repeat The Shit Head has returned!" Lynn yells as I walk towards her. "Good to see you man! How ya been? Got any bitches yet?" I say whispering the last sentence. She shakes her head. "Dude, you need to meet the rest of the dumb asses! I'm gonna assume you know Fart Brain 1 and Fart Brain 2 since they came back severely hurt once they were bailed." She says as I follow her down the hall.

We approach a group of three girls and two boys and the Fart Brains. "Fart Brains, New People." I say nodding my head as we get there. "SIXY" Uriah and Zeke run towards me, managing not to trip this time, hugging me while I stand perfectly still. "Uriah, Zeke, I swear if y'all fucking call me Sixy again, I will stab you both." "Yes Sir." They say in a serious tone while letting go of me. "Ah, New People, fresh meat, May I?" I say the last bit towards Lynn, and she nods. "May you what?" The boy with extremely familiar dark blue eyes says. "What's wrong cupcake, can't take a challenge?" He glares at me for a second, then I continue. "I'll start with you." I quickly take a glance at him and all the others. "Number for a name, going to guess Four, about 6'4, takes all advanced classes, star of the football, soccer, baseball, and basketball teams, number 4, all the teachers love you, you're quiet, and" I lean close to his ear because I don't think the others know. "You're abused by your dad. Before you ask, it takes one to know one." I pull back and he stares at me in shock. I turn to the others and tell them what I think, and by some chance I'm still right, every time. "How?" Uriah says. "Takes a few months to learn if you're gonna live on the streets." He nods and looks away for a second. "Tell us about you." Christina says. I nod. "I'm Six Prior, I'm gonna assume y'all heard what went down a few minutes ago, I was first arrested at the age of nine, my parents abandoned me after I spent six days in juvie, after that I was on the streets until just recently, I have an older brother who I haven't seen since I was eight, I was beat by a gaud with a metal chain when I was 12 while I was serving six months in juvie, I play a few sports, I love tattoos as y'all can see, and that's pretty much it." I heard Tori chuckle behind me. "Oh, that's only beginning, just wait a couple of weeks, or until y'all have art and music. Oh and Six, tell them about the good stuff not all the bad shit." I shot her a glare and she walked away.

I look down at my schedule as I walk to class. Let's see who I get to Torture.

 **1** **st** **PE-Coach**

 **2** **nd** **PE-Coach**

 **3** **rd** **Creative Writing-Mills**

 **4** **th** **Creative Writing-Mills**

 **Lunch**

 **5** **th** **Advanced Art-Tori Wu**

 **6** **th** **Art and Music-Tori Wu**

Hmm, almost all double periods. I mean I did take all of the required classes already.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Well I'll be damned!" I hear as I walk into the gym. I look up to see Amar. Amar taught me self-defense while I was on the streets. "Good to have you back Prior." I smile and go to the changing room.

 **Hello my Tinys. Guess what, my dog died yesterday :'( Sad I know, but I'll live, barley. I'm seriously dying on the inside while the outside is as perky as can be just trying to hide it from everyone. SHIT! I JUST REALIZED I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW! WHY TF AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS?! OH WHO GIVES A CRAP, THAT'S ALL I GOT TODAY**

 **WITH REALIZATION**

 **FOURTRIS WILL LAST**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Tired

**Hello Fluffies! Yes, this is yours truly speaking! I feel like saying my first name for some reason…. Well who gives a shit, I'll say it HI, I'm MORGAN, got it fluff balls! Yes, I will be giving random names now. I also wanted to say that when Six said "New people, fresh meat" that I actually say that to my friends while pointing to them when I see new people I'm about or going to meet.**

Chapter 5

Six P.O.V.

I walk out of the changing rooms and towards Amar. "Who knew you of all people would be teaching gym at a school?" He shrugs. "He didn't find you did he?" Amar asks with concern in his voice. I shake my head no. After I got out of the juvie with the guard who beat me with the chain I was back on the streets. I met this man who let me stay with him. I'd been staying with him for a good two months and I was doing good, I had no drugs, I hadn't been sent back to Juvie yet. One night he came home drunk as hell and beat me unconscious. I woke up the next morning to a bear bottle being smashed on my head. He told me I was worthless. He beat me to the point to where I almost blead to death, then he almost raped me before he collapsed on top of me from being so drunk. It happened repeatedly for about two more weeks before I finally left him chained to the wall after calling the police and leaving, telling them I had saw him raping and beating a little girl then leaving her on the streets. I told them I wouldn't be able to be there when they got there, but to take care of him. I wondered the streets, not realizing that there was blood seeping through my shirt when Amar found me. He taught me better self-defense, before I had to leave again.

"Wanna help me teach the class? You know, since you probably already know everything I'm going to teach them." I smirk at the thought. "I thought you'd never ask." The rest of his class files in. "Welcome to your doom, students!" Amar yells. Almost everyone flinches. I said almost. "Most of you bird brains probably think this will be an easy class. Well guess what? I just shit on your lives because this is and always will be your hardest class. You will listen to me, and this short child." I punch Amar hard for that. "Ow." He says holding his arm, then continues. "She will also be your instructor. If you are a dumb ass *cough* *cough* Uriah *cough* *cough* Zeke, I would advise you to take my advice or end up in a hospital like the last time. Today is…" Amar looks at me for an answer. "Knife throwing." I say without hesitation.

I hear groans throughout the gym. "Grab three and throw them." I yell. Everyone just stands there. "NOW!" They scramble to grab three knives. "Who has the best aim in here besides Amar and Me?" Everyone points to Four. This should be fun. "Okay, tiny peoples, he is going to throw those knives at me. One of them has to either hit me in the finger or nick my ear. I will not flinch. We will be doing Knives for two months. By then everyone should be able to have a knife thrown at them without them flinching. Those of you who still do flinch will be out of this class, meaning y'all will have to find a new first period. Understood?" They nod their head. I walk in front of the target and signal for Four to throw the knives.

As expected he had almost perfect aim. He nicked my ear, but I could see in his eyes he felt guilty. I walk up to him "Dude shake it off. I know you feel bad about nicking my ear. I asked you to, so get over yourself. Trust me I've had way worse." I shiver at the thought. I pat his arm and walk away.

"Amar can I please throw some knives?" I whine. "I haven't hurt anyone with one in three months. Please?" He sighs. "Just don't let Tori find out." I hug him tight and grab a few dollars out of his wallet in the process. "Thanks." I start to walk away, but Amar says, "Give me my money back." I sigh and hand it to him.

I take my stance in front of the target. I block out any noise and focus on the spot I want to hit. Between the eyes. Inhale. Aim. Exhale. Fire. Between the eyes. I repeat the process. In the heart, then in the wrist, then the ankle. I need to calm down. "Amar, I'm going blow off some steam, wanna be my target?" I yell across the gym. Amar looks scared. "HELL NO! I wanna keep my internal organs in the right place, and I don't feel like losing any blood today." I nod okay and head to the punching bags.

Another one falls with a thud. That's the 12th one so far. "Take a break from my bags would ya?" Amar yells as he notices how many are on the floor. I nod and head towards the weights. I work out to Eminem blasting through my headphones.

I'm mouthing The Real Slim Shady when Amar appears above me. "Go take a run or a long shower, Six. You need both." I nod and head to the treadmill. I run and run and run and run for God only knows how long. I don't hear Amar yelling my name so he decided to scare me. That did not end well. "I think you broke my nose." I grab Amar's face and look closely at his nose. "Nah, you just need to reset it and you should be fine." I reset it despite his protest. "You have a class." I nod and head to the front.

I give them the same speech I gave the first class, and go back to what I was doing before. I rust keep staring at the same place on the wall. I really wanna hit something with my fist. "Amar, now can I fight you or to I have to punch a few more bags?" Amar looks scared again, but he points to the bags. He really doesn't feel like being in the hospital again. I shrug as I turn my music louder and beat the crap out of the bags.

By now they're all on the floor. "Amar, get the glove things. I need to hit something." He wraps his hands, and puts on the gloves, while I get in stance. "Ready?" he asks, and I nod. We somewhat spar until Amar makes me go take a shower, claiming "I stink so bad that I could be classified as one of Uriah's stink bombs." I may or may not have punched him in the face and in the chest. That's gonna leave a bruise.

I shower and get dressed, but wait for the bell in the gym twirling a knife between my fingers. I kinda want another tattoo now. I don't know where though.

 ***Time skip to 4** **th** **Period***

Mills is awesome. She is letting us write anything we want. She said at the beginning of class, "There are only three rules in here. 1) Never call me by my first name. I will always be called Mills in this class room. 2)No PDA 3) Never say you can't write about something. That is, it. I don't care if you use curse words in your writings, just write. If you know you are a shitty writer leave my class now." The best part is, that she is practically an intelligent child. She's incredibly smart, but has the spirit of an eight-year-old. It's Perfect. When we walked in she was coloring.

Everyone was confused. Of course some dumb ass asked why she was, so he got an answer. "Little Kids color for fun; I color for inspiration. Everything and anything should make your mind create a story instantly. I know it does for me."

The bell rings and just as I'm about to walk out the door, Mills stops me. "I love the Tattoos and piercings. Can I ask you something?" I nod. "I saw how your eyes lit up when you walked through that door. I can see how much you love to write. I want you to write a story or novel about this year. Make it from your point of view just with a different name. Your Six Prior, make it Alice McAddams or something." I nod with a smile on my face. "Now, let's go eat some food before I decide to eat a pencil or a pen." I laugh and we both head to the cafeteria.

Mills walks, well runs in, while I walk like a normal person would. I start to think about the story. I like the idea, but the thing is, me being me I would probably spill a lot of secrets in it. I have a ton, but I just can spill a single one. I might though. By now I've reached the doors. I take a deep breath and push the doors open. Everyone goes silent and stares. "Is this gonna happen every day? I understand I am bad news; I don't need stares to tell me that!" I yell into the quiet. Everyone looks away and continues back to their conversations.

I walk through the food line and grab a few burgers and a really big piece of cake. Man I love cake. "Damn girl, how are you not fat?" Christina asks. "It's a little thing I like to call exercise and cops. Almost every day I run from cops. Like a full on sprint for a few miles." She stares wide eyes. I nod and start on my first burger. "Can we see your schedule?" Will asks. I nod and throw it on the table. "Why the hell do you only have electives?" Zeke and Uriah yell at the same time. "Unlike you two idiots, I have a brain. I'm probably the smartest one sitting at this table. I graduated high school when I was in the seventh grade, then I majored in three different online college class websites, which took until about ninth grade, and currently I am an English major." They still have wide eyes. "I use about 10% more of my brain everyday than the average human does in a month. The only reason I know this is because when I was 11 I had gotten arrested because our stupid government thought I was trying to hurt the president's children just because I was passing in front of the white house while twirling a knife in my hand. So they arrested me and tested me for a whole bunch of shit, and it came back saying I used more of my brain than the average human. So you basically can say I'm a smartass who has a ton of shit to say at every moment." This snaps them out of it.

By now I'm finishing my 5th and last burger. Now to start with the cake. "Woah, a smartass hot chick that I'm related to. I wonder if I use my brain more too?" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time. I sigh. "Idiots. From what I can tell you two are stupider than a rock." They mock hurt, and I continue. "Now you are going to die in a few seconds for calling me a fucking hot chick." Uriah starts to freak out and starts crying as he tries to run away. Long story short, he trips, face plants, yells 'I love cake', and passes out. While Zeke runs after him only to trip on his pants that fell, face plants into Uriah's ass, yells 'Where is my frog prince', then passes out with his on Uriah's fat ass. The rest of the group looks at me while Lynn and I high five. "What, I put some peace serum and a pill they give prisoners when they get a little out of hand in their food. I expected this to happen." They still look at me. "Calm down they'll wake up in a moment and be back to the old Uriah and Zeke." As if on cue they wake up yelling. Zeke pulls his pants up and Uriah looks for his cake. "See, the same fart brains."

The bell rings and I head to advanced art. "Six, cam I have a picture of your full back tat?" I nod and remove my shirt and bra, covering my small breast with my arms. In the center of my back is an angel crying with her head in her knees. Her wings take up most of my shoulders. Her skin is full of quotes in cursive writings. Demons that look like their being held back by sheets are where ever the angel isn't. In each of those are dates of any event I find important. A gray color behind it all. I hear gasps just as Tori starts to take pictures.

"Who do you think designed this amazing piece of art here?" Tori asks her class as she continues to take pictures. "You." A few people guess. Some say one another. "No, all of you are wrong. The person with the tattoo designed it." All eyes shoot towards me. "Okay, now if y'all could go find a seat and start drawing or something, and not look at me while I have nothing on my upper body, that would be heaven." I say, my southern accent sneaking through. They sit down and start drawing. "Tori how long is this gonna take?" I whine. "I just finished, now put your shirt back on." I turn around and put on my black sports bra and shirt. There are no desks left, so I plop down in Tori's chair. I start to redraw the design on my back like I've done millions of times. Eventually I get bored, and start to bug Tori. "Tori I want another tattoo." I whine. "Six sit down and be quiet." I pout as I sit in her chair. I look around the room. There's a chalk board. Perfect. I start to draw every tattoo I have. By the time I'm done I'm covered in white powder, and I'm bored again.

I sit back down in Tori's chair and mess with her desk. I play with her stapler, attempting to shoot staples at the ceiling until Tori takes it from me. I decide to walk around the room and observe the other's drawings. I love them all, but then I get to one that says a million words. There's a boy kneeling on the ground with his back ripped to shreds while a man is about to swing a belt down on his back again, but the boy's shielding a little girl under him. Like he's trying to keep her safe from an evil man. I look at the kid drawing the picture. He has pure fear in his eyes as he gets every detail down on paper. I crouch down so that he can see me. "Hey kid," I whisper. "I can help you get out of there. I know it doesn't seem normal for a girl who goes to juvie often to have friends who are officers, but I do. If you want, I will contact her tonight and get y'all out of there tonight." He looks at me with wide eyes and nods his head vigorously.

Me and him walk out and I talk to Mary and they start taking care of it right away. "Hey what's your name?" I ask him as I get a good look at him. He's about 6'1, crystal blue eyes, beachy blonde hair, black rimmed glasses, and slightly large ears. "Jake, Jake Domingue." I shake his hand; he has a good grip. "Let me guess, you wanna be in the military. Good Choice. I'm Six, here's my number. If he bothers you or your little sister again, call me and I'll take care of it." He did something that surprised me. He hugged me. "Thank you so much." He whispers in my ear. I hug him tight. I drag him back into the classroom just as the bell rings. He grabs his things and heads off to his last class.

He looked oddly familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. The rest of the group comes in and sits in the back while me being me, I sit in Tori's chair, spinning in circles because I'm still bored. When I stop spinning, I see everyone gaping at me. "What?" I ask sounding like Uriah when he hasn't realized what he's done wrong. Four points to the chalk board behind me. "Oh." I say. They still haven't moved. "Spit it out already!" They stare for a few more seconds. "It's amazing."

 **And that's it for chapter five folks! I sound like an old lady. Um I have nothing to say really, all I know is that I'm tired af and I really need to sleep because my mom is most likely to wake me up at 10 tomorrow morning! And I will try to update whenever possible!**

 **With sleepiness,**

 **FourTris will last**


	6. Chapter 6 HELLO TINY PEOPLES

**Hello Friends! It's been a while, but hey, we're all in this together! (had to) Can any of you guys guess what drink I'm practically addicted to. It's nothing with alcohol, but it does have caffeine. Okay, I'm going to quit wasting your precious time, and get on with it.**

Chapter 6

They still just sit there. "Okay, what's the big deal, it's just a whole bunch of tattoos?" I say. They're not just a whole bunch of tattoos. They are something more than that to me. There's a meaning behind each and every one of them. Although, I won't ever tell any of them the meanings. "It-it-I-it's amazing. There has to be a meaning behind it all. Not many people would just tattoo their bodies for fun." Four said continuing. I shake my head. And turn to start erasing the chalk board. "There is a meaning behind them all. It's actually a really long story but, none of you will ever find it out. These are my secrets to hide, not yours." I turn back around to see Tori putting pictures of each of their desk.

"Look at that. That is real art. Someone drew that, then had it tattooed on them. I expect a lot from all of you. The only difference between you and my advanced art class is that you guys have music to pair with the difficult aspects of art. To be honest, you are probably the more advanced. Before I give y'all your assignments, I need you all to draw something extraordinary, not something easy. If you draw flowers, pick a very hard flower. Okay?" Tori says as she turns away. "Oh, and two more things," Tori says turning on her heel. "You all call me Tori or I'll make Six stab you in the eye with a pencil. And for your drawings, y'all are only allowed to use number two pencils." I hear groans go around the class, but they obey. Drawing with number two pencils isn't that hard, I don't understand why they're complaining. **(I actually prefer to draw with a number 2 pencil than with a regular drawing pencil)**

"Tori, I'm bored!" I whine. I literally have nothing to do. I don't need to draw anything to be in the class since I've already shown proof, Tori would let me have a pencil, she took the chalk from me, I swear she wants me to die from boredom. "Then sing or something. I know you can find something to do. Remember the last time I bailed you. You were drumming a sick beat with sticks and the bars." I sigh. "Fine where are the instruments because there is no way in hell I'm singing right now, that is unless you have a recording booth somewhere in here." I say looking around the room. I don't want people to hear my voice. I don't care if they hear me play instruments.

Tori presses a button, and it reveals a window to a recording studio, and a few more doors that lead to, what I'm guessing, where the instruments are held. My eyes light up as I look at it all. I can't wait to get playing.

 **Hey, I know it's really short, but, umm…I kinda don't haven an excuse this time. Well can I just say that my foot hurts life living hell itself! I had a soccer game and some kid stepped on my foot and now it's bruising and it hurts and then it spreads to my ankle and then it spreads to my knee. Then it hurts like a bitch for a little while, then it stops all together for five minutes, then it starts all over again. Then on top of all of that I have a damn head ache that won't go away, so yeah I'm stuck in a fucking pain bubble. That's all I have for now.**

 **Until next time weirdos,**

 **Fourtris will last**


End file.
